


A Cocky Situation

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rosso shows up for a minute or two, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Some Sephiroth and Genesis NSFW. Because I wanted to.





	A Cocky Situation

Genesis focused on his appearance in his mirror, pencil gripped comfortably between his fingers. Really, this was a process he could repeat in his sleep, but it never hurt to be a bit of effort into his appearance, especially when he was planning on enjoying himself tonight.

“Does Sephiroth enjoy you like this?” The question was genuine, curiosity without scorn. “All, ‘done up’ like this?”

“I frankly don’t care if _he_ does,” Genesis answered, focusing on getting his wings right and not on Rosso seated on the bed behind him. She’d come to visit him under the guise of checking out schools to their parents, who weren’t the biggest fan of him or his decisions. “ _I_ like how I look like this.”

‘Like this’ was skin-tight jeans, a shirt that threatened to slip from his shoulder and a pair of comfortable sneakers, just comfortable ‘going-out for the night’ clothes, that was without saying what was _under_ his clothes. He even had Sephiroth’s jacket to wear over his clothes, a long, black leather thing that definitely worth more than most of Genesis’ wardrobe.

“But, what if he did not like the way you looked?”

He blinked as he finished applying his eyeliner, turning to look at his sister before answering her. “Then I’d drop him and find someone who did. Seph’s not the only cock in the city, I can find any number of guys that would enjoy a night with me.”

Rosso was watching him curiously where she was seated, wearing pants and a jumper that was a few sizes too large for her frame. Her hands were fiddling with one of the brochures from her potential schools, folding and straightening out the paper nervously.

She obviously had more on her mind then she was telling him.

“I thought you loved him?” Her eyes were narrowed, scrunched as she attempted to puzzle her way through this odd like bit of social interaction. He felt a familiar stirring of protectiveness towards his little sister in that moment, his ‘far-too-awkward-to-be-related-to-him’ little sister.

“Some days,” he stood from his seat, approaching her and reaching out to ruffle her crimson hair. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to change how I dress or how I want to enjoy myself, not for Seph, not for anyone. And you shouldn’t either.”

It was her turn to scoff, crimson gaze falling away from his blue to focus on the quilt she was sitting on. “I would never let _anyone_ influence my decisions like that.”

“And you think _I_ would?”

“You already have.”

Well, that stung a bit. Quiet and angry and entirely too honest for Genesis to handle right now, especially with his phone buzzing a few feet from them, most likely Sephiroth telling him he was outside.

“Look,” he sighed, hand falling away from her hair. “I don’t have the time to explain it to you tonight, not on my relaxation night. You stay here for tonight,” he started gathering the last few things he needed, his wallet, his phone, his keys and Sephiroth’s jacket. “I’ll be back in the morning and then we’ll talk.”

“Fine,” Rosso sighed, barely heard by Genesis as he left his apartment. He forced the upcoming conversation with her from his mind, focusing on his upcoming night.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Genesis greeted as he opened the door to Sephiroth’s car, leaning over to kiss the other man once he was inside. “You ready for a good night?”

“Of course,” Sephiroth hummed against his lips, hand resting on the back of Genesis’ neck to keep him close. Then his eyes narrowed, flicking to the building behind Genesis. “You sure you don’t want to hold off tonight? You haven’t spoken to your sister since…”

“I’m sure,” he cut in before Sephiroth could finish, pulling away from him and settling himself properly in the car seat and running a hand through his hair with a sigh. “I don’t wanna think about it tonight, I just wanna go out and have a good time. I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

Sephiroth shot him a concerned look but remained silent, starting the car and pulling away from the sidewalk. Genesis relaxed back in his seat, closing his eyes and letting the low-thrum of the car radio lull him while Sephiroth drove.

A few minutes passed, before his hand was taken by a larger one, a warm thumb rubbing over the back of his knuckles. He hummed softly, turning his hand to thread his fingers with Sephiroth’s, squeezing the other’s hand in his own.

He released a breath with a huff; he looked forward to his night off all week, he was going to enjoy himself dammit.

* * *

 

Genesis _loved_ clubbing. Loved the thrum of the music, the hot, heavy atmosphere and the feeling of bodies pressing in on him on the dancefloor, especially when it made Sephiroth tightened his hold on him.

Sephiroth would tug him close, away from stray bodies and wandering hands that surrounded them. A strong hand upon his waist drawing him against a firm chest, while his other lifted Genesis’ face towards his own, leaning down to capture his lips…

Only for Genesis to smirk at him and slip from his grip, not quite ready to surrender to Sephiroth’s whims for the night.

Each time he was rewarded with narrowed, unimpressed green eyes and a cocked head before he was either drawn into a dance with someone else or Sephiroth pulled him back into his embrace.

He eventually allowed Sephiroth to catch him, relaxing against his boyfriend’s chest and grinning up at him teasingly. “Fancy seeing you here, darling.”

“Have you finally decided to stop your teasing?”

“Perhaps,” Genesis answered, grin shifting to a smirk. “Perhaps it’s just that no one else would give me what I _want_.”

“And I would?”

“If you don’t then I’ll find someone who will,” Genesis shrugged, shirt slipping from his shoulder just a bit more. “I’m sure I can find _someone_ interesting on the floor. I felt more than one interested party in there.”

He felt Sephiroth’s grip on him tighten, pulling him closer to him until whatever space between them was non-existent now. Genesis hummed at the action, pleased by the possessiveness of it; he very much enjoyed getting Sephiroth like this, all jealous and wanting to keep him.

He was sure Sephiroth knew that as well, he’d have to by now.

“I might just take offense to you thinking you could replace me so easily.” Sephiroth nearly growled in his ear, words rumbling in his chest and sending heat rushing to Genesis’ cock.

“Oh?” Genesis asked, acting unaffected by the other’s words and the low timber of his voice. His was born for theatre, acting was beyond second nature by now. “And how would you deal with that?”

Sephiroth’s arm tightened around him and tugged him towards the entrance of the club, holding him against him as he made his way through the neon lit, muggy floor. Genesis grinned to himself as people parted for Sephiroth’s large impressive form, he was going to have a _lovely_ time tonight.

Sephiroth dragged him towards his car once they emerged into the free, cool night-air, not allowing Genesis a moment’s pause. He forced him against the side of his car, pushing himself flush against Genesis and staring down at him.

“Yes?” Genesis asked the stiff man, cocking his head up at him.

Sephiroth surged down against him, pressing their mouths together roughly and holding him against the side of the car as he devoured his mouth. Genesis moaned under him, being swept up in the torrent of his lover’s force and intent as Sephiroth ground his hips against his own.

Genesis could feel Sephiroth’s cock through their jeans, the line of him long and hard against him. Sephiroth tugged him closed, pulling him flush against him and holding him as he dragged his cock against Gen’s own.

Sephiroth rutted against him there, against his car in the parking lot, for several moments before pulling away with a growl and turning his attention to his throat. Genesis tipped his head back to give his lover more space to lay attention too, only to gasp in surprise as Sephiroth opened the door to the car behind him and shoved him inside.

Genesis fell back against the backseat, sliding back, further into the car, as Sephiroth joined him, boxing him in and looming over him. Silver hair draped over them, a makeshift curtain from everything outside of the car.

Genesis was sure that more than a few people had seen them disappear into Sephiroth’s car, the knowledge of it had his heart racing, blood surging through his veins. He grinned up at the other, quick, bright and mischievous, before pulling him down and taking his mouth with his own.

Sephiroth opened for him eagerly but Genesis still nipped at his lips, sinking his teeth into the plush flesh and causing the other to hiss into their kiss. Then Sephiroth’s hand forced itself into his tight jeans and Genesis was the one making the noise, pulling away from the other to groan into the quiet of Sephiroth’s car, sounding louder within the vehicle.

Sephiroth _chuckled_ at his reaction, hand moving over the lace that covered Genesis’ flushed cock. Watching his reactions as he teased him, eyes trained on his flushed face and pupil-blown gaze.

“Seph,” he whined, eyes closing as long, fingers traced over the trapped head of his cock. “Come on, don’t –“

Then Sephiroth’s fingers pulled him from the lace and Genesis cut himself off with a whimper, hips thrusting up into the other’s grip and pushing him against the other’s finger with eager, wanting thrusts. Oh, how cruel of the other to tease him like that.

Sephiroth’s hand was familiar around the length of him, gripping him with the right amount of pressure as he moved between them, knowing exactly how to take him apart. “Look at you,” Sephiroth purred, nose moving along the expose column of Genesis’ throat and breath fanning against his skin. “I’ve barely even touched you and already you’re ready to fall apart on me.”

“Seph,” Genesis moaned, getting his hands in the other’s hair and grabbing a tight hold of it. He tugged at the strands harshly, pulling Sephiroth’s head back and causing him to groan himself, hips jutting forward against Genesis’ thigh.

“Genesis,” Sephiroth purred, his free hand rising to drag his shirt up, the fabric bunching up around his armpits. His fingers then travelled to one of the little silver rings on his heaving chest, circling the warm skin before tugging lightly on the metal attached to Genesis’ chest.

He gasped, moving into the touch to alleviate the burn from the action, cock twitching from the sensation. He forced his eyes open, unsure of when he’d closed them, as Sephiroth stopped, looking up at the man over him only to see a smirk before the other bent down and took the ring and surrounding flesh into his mouth, worrying it with teeth and tongue.

Sephiroth’s hand then focused on his other pierced nipple, giving it equal amounts of attention and drawing Genesis closer to his end.

The combined sensations were too much for Genesis and his cock twitched in Sephiroth’s hand, releasing between their bodies in long, white ropes as a harsh, guttural noise escaped Genesis’ mouth. Sephiroth’s hand continued to move over his cock, working him through his orgasm until Genesis softened in his grip and he pulled away from his flesh, resting his forehead against Genesis’ own.

Hazy blue eyes opened, meeting bright, intent emeralds as his chest calmed from it’s frantic heaving. Genesis hummed softly, reaching out with shaking fingers to sweep silver hair out of the other’s face.

Sephiroth turned his face into Genesis’ hand, pressing a kiss to his skin. “Good?” He asked, word muffled by Genesis’ flesh.

“Yeah,” he answered, shifting under the other and feeling his cock against his thigh. He grinned up Sephiroth, sweaty and recovering. “You’re gonna fuck me, right?”

“We’re in the middle of a parking lot,” Sephiroth reminded him, though he made no move to either pull away from Genesis or cover his skin again. No, instead both his hands moved to rest on freckled skin, just above the band of open jeans.

“How astute of you,” he purred in return, moving to palm the obvious bulge in his lover’s pants. “What’re you planning to do about it?”

“Gen,” Sephiroth growled, moving into his hand and pulling him closer to him.

Then he pulled back and brought Genesis into his lap, pushing his pants down and leaving Genesis to free at least one of his legs so he could straddle him properly. Sephiroth pulled his own cock out as Genesis freed himself, stroking himself as he watched him.

Genesis made a pleased noise of triumph as he got his leg free, swinging in over Sephiroth’s own and settling himself over his lap, feeling the hot length of him under him.

“You’ve got lube in here, right?” He asked, pushing back against Sephiroth’s length and pulling a groan from his lover. Sephiroth reached past him, rooting around in the back of the front seat, returning with the bottle and holding it up for Genesis’ inspection. “Good.”

Then he captured Sephiroth’s lips with his own, muffled his own noises as strong hands gripped and kneaded at the plush globes of his arse. The sound of the cap of the bottle opening was almost deafening in the quiet of the car, bouncing off the metal interior.

Genesis’ head tipped back with a moan as a wet finger pushed inside of him, Sephiroth immediately taking the opportunity to turn his attention to his throat, nipping and sucking at his flesh. Sephiroth opened him quickly, fingers plunging into him and spreading him open for his cock.

He _whimpered_ when Sephiroth pulled his fingers from him, leaving him empty and aching for him.

His nails dug into a broad back at the feeling of a blunt head pressing at his entrance, nudging against him before sinking into his body. He sighed against Sephiroth’s mouth, the two of them resting against each other for a moment as they both adjusted.

Genesis shifted, clenching around Sephiroth and pulling a sound from his lover, then they started _moving_.

Genesis controlled their rhythm and tempo, lifting and lowering himself on the other’s cock in a quickening pace until they were both panting against each other’s open lips. He was sure the car was rocking with their movements, clearing displaying what they were doing within to anyone that passed them.

And anyone that decided to look in on them.

Sephiroth’s hand returning to his cock had Genesis moaning, a broken noise of pleasure, and rutting into his grip. The combined sensations of the other’s cock stretching him and his hand around him had Genesis close to cumming again, chest heaving and heat building in his groin.

He finished with a grunt and Sephiroth’s cock against his prostate, tightening around his lover as he released between their bodies. Sephiroth continued to move in him, fucking into him until he tensed under him, filling him with his seed silently.

They were left panting against each other in the aftermath of their orgasms, skin sweaty and sticky in the heated interior of the car. Clean up was going to be fun, Genesis could already tell.

But that was for a few moments in the future, for now he captured his lover’s mouth is a softer, more affectionate kiss, blocking everything else from his mind so he could enjoy his afterglow.


End file.
